Trap, Revenge and Rescue
by Meva
Summary: Someone is out for revenge and pls read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: Somewhere around Series 3 I think  
  
Summary: Someone is out for Revenge   
  
Spoilers: I think Into the Fire or the one where Jack kills Hathor  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to apologise before going any further if there are any weirdness involving timelines and etc in my story  
  
Trap, Revenge and Rescue  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Jack's held his gun tightly as he looked around the crowd gathered at the stargate. He knew that the members of his team were going to step out soon and he did not want them getting hurt. He raised his gun as one man dressed in white robes stepped forward, Jack called out," Hold it right there mister!" The man looked confused so Jack simply angled his gun at him and watched as the man backed away. Jack could hear a sneeze from behind him and knew Daniel had arrived and then two more rippling sounds could be heard and he knew the rest of his team was with him.  
  
Daniel glanced around amazed by the amount of people milling around the stargate but one look at Jack's defensive stance he knew his friend was suspicious. Sam raised her gun as well as Teal'c tilted his staff weapon at the crowd but Daniel walked past his three friends and began to speak," We are travellers from Earth, we come in peace and mean you no harm!" The same man Jack had met before stepped forward and beamed brightly at Daniel before walking away.  
  
Jack asked," Um okay so what exactly are we supposed to do?"  
  
" I think he wants us to follow him Jack!" Came the response of Daniel and before Jack could do anything to stop him, he walked after the man. Sam looked to Jack and smiled at the sulky expression on his face.  
  
Jack shouted," Alright seeing as Danny boy has designated himself leader of our group, follow his lead!"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow at his remark and was about to say something but Jack's upraised hand stopped him and Jack sighed," Don't even!"  
  
Sam tried to suppress a laugh as poor Teal'c who usually had a stoic expression now looked completely lost, she fell into step with Jack and asked," So Sir what's our mission?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes as he recounted the General's words," We are to gather information of the planet and its inhabitants without causing a fire fight!" He gave her a crooked smile which earnt him a smile from Sam as she could remember the way the General had deliberately looked at Jack as he said those last few words.  
  
They found themselves in a small village which in the centre of it had a circle of stones and Jack groaned loudly as Daniel was crouched down and poking at the several rocks and gasping excitedly now and then. He leaned down close to Sam before whispering," I get the feeling we are going to be here for a very long time!" Sam laughed but stopped as Daniel swung round and gave them an icy glare but Jack returned his attention to the village. He couldn't help but notice how the village mainly consisted of men and not one of them seemed to pay any attention to Teal'c, it either meant that they had not come in contact with the goau'ld yet or simply they had loyalty elsewhere.  
  
Jack also noticed how many of the men had gathered around Daniel and seemed to be regarding him carefully and commenting to one another quietly before following Daniel as he moved around the stones. He watched carefully as a small group of men disappeared into a clearing of forest. He moved to Teal'c and said quietly," Teal'c keep an eye on Daniel and Carter, I'm going to check something out!" Teal'c nodded.  
  
Jack quietly followed the men using all his training to stick to the shadows and avoid being spotted, he then heard," They are the Tau'ri who attacked our Mistress and the one called Daniel Jackson must be taken to her immediately, she would wish to see her beloved but the others must be disposed of but the one called Jack O'Neill he must be kept for the Mistress so she can make him pay for trying to kill her!"  
  
Jack slowly made his way back to the village and he shouted casually," Come on we're moving out!" Daniel was starting to protest but Jack grabbed his arm and snapped," We're moving out now!"  
  
Sam and Teal'c did not question him and slowly they made their way back to the stargate but a line of villagers stopped them, Jack raised his gun and said calmly," Move out of our way!" The villagers shook their head and they watched as the villagers began to close in around them. The man in the white robes held a Zat gun and five more men with staff weapons joined him.  
  
" Lay down your weapons Tau'ri!"  
  
Jack gave him a smirk before replying," I don't think so!" Sam moved her gun slowly as the men moved from side to side but she was reassured by the weight of Teal'c against her back. Daniel's eyes skittered from face to face wondering how the situation had gone downhill so quickly.  
  
Jack shouted suddenly," Make a path through them and run!"  
  
Teal'c raised his staff weapon and fired at the feet of the men and watched as the men scattered and he along with his three teammates started to run back to the gate with staff weapon shots missing only by an inch. Jack knew that unless they could slow their pursuers down there was no chance in hell of any of them getting back to the stargate. He spun round releasing a few rounds at what he now considered his enemy.  
  
Sam's heart was beating faster as faster as her feet pounded at the ground, she saw Daniel and Teal'c ahead of her making a good run for the stargate but she noticed someone was missing. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and spotted Jack giving them cover fire. She shouted," Sir come on!"  
  
Jack broke off from his attack to run with the rest of his team towards the stargate but he cried out as a blast of energy grazed his thigh. He fell to the ground knowing full well his leg was useless and as he saw Sam running back for him he hollered," No get back to the gate! Get out of here now!"  
  
Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jack actually thought she was going to leave him there and shouted," Negative sir!"  
  
Jack hated Sam's stubbornness on an average day but today he despised it, he was a liability but he knew from one look into Sam's blue eyes she would not accept that fact. He struggled to his feet and attempted a run and he groaned as every step he took sent a sharp pain up and down his leg. He watched Teal'c and Daniel disappear through the stargate and Sam was running up the stairs and as the pain got too much to bear he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Sam looked back and gasped as she saw Jack fall to the ground with a bloody thigh and hand and she started back for him but he shouted," Go through the stargate Carter that's an order!" Sam met his dark brown eyes for a moment and reluctantly she stepped through the stargate. Jack smiled as he saw his last member of his team disappear and he knew they were safe at least. He looked up as the men gathered around him and he remarked," Hello Fellas looks like I'm going to be staying for a little longer than expected!" Suddenly he yelled in pain as something hit the back of his head inducing unconsciousness.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Trap, Revenge and Rescue

CHAPTER 2  
  
General Hammond watched in relief as two members of SG1 came through the gate unharmed followed by Sam but her shout," Close the gate now!" disturbed him greatly. Where was his 2IC? Daniel and Teal'c seemed equally confused so he announced," SG1 report to my office now!" They all nodded and Sam hurried faster than both Daniel and Teal'c as she knew Daniel would have a hundred questions and Teal'c would stare at her until she said something.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK ON THE PLANET....  
  
Jack groaned as he opened his eyes, man his head hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain in his thigh. He looked down and smiled weakly as the wound had cauterised by itself. He looked around him and found he was in a small dirty cell with several rats as his cell companions. He struggled to his feet and called," Hey can't a guy get some room service around here?"   
  
As expected a man came over to him and snarled," Be quiet you who dared to kill our Mistress!"  
  
Jack raised one eyebrow and replied," Oh yeah you mean Hathor, well I never did like snake heads and what can I say she deserved it!"  
  
The man raised his weapon and Jack prepared for a blow which never came as the man was scurrying away and the robed man came forward and Jack said," Oh look if it isn't Obi-Wan-Kenobi!"  
  
The man smiled much to Jack's surprise before he replied," My Mistress has told me of you Tau'ri and your sense of humour, my name is Hatark but you will have the sense to hold the tongue once my Mistress is through you!"  
  
The door was opened and his wrists and feet were shackled before two men dragged him along by his chains  
  
BACK AT THE SGC....  
  
Sam stood in front of the General and he asked," Care to explain what happened on that planet?"  
  
Sam waited till both and Daniel were present and she explained," We found some villagers and they were welcoming until the Colonel suggested we left, they pulled Zat guns and staff weapons on us! We managed to escape but as we were running for the stargate the Colonel stopped to give us cover fire!" Hammond nodded, knowing it was the sort of thing that Jack would do. He always put his team's safety above his. Sam continued," He then began to run towards the gate when a staff blast grazed his thigh and about the same time he ordered me through the stargate!"  
  
The General nodded and asked," Alright you're on downtime until I work out what I am going to do!"  
  
Sam nodded and the three of them filed out before Daniel caught up with Sam and demanded," You left him there, how could you?"  
  
Sam looked him squarely in the face and snapped," Jack gave me an order Daniel and I followed it! He wanted me through the stargate Daniel!"  
  
Teal'c stood back and watched as his friends argued before he interjected," Daniel Jackson I believe Samantha Carter was right in following O'Neill's order! This gives us a better chance of rescuing him!" Daniel merely scowled and walked off leaving both Sam and Teal'c behind.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Jack was forced to his knees before a familiar head of red hair came towards him accompanying an even more familiar face much to Jack's disgust. He was sure he had killed her the last time he had come across her but here she was smirking so hard he thought she might break her face.  
  
" Ah O'Neill I can tell by your silence you are not happy to see us!"  
  
Jack hated the way the snake head always referred to themselves as us, he rolled his eyes and muttered," Can we get this over with already? I mean I don't want you to think that I don't adore your company it's just that I prefer torture so much more!"  
  
A hard smack across his face cut his lip and he slowly spit out the blood forming in his mouth, he looked up into those sickening glowing eyes and snarled," Give me all you got!"  
  
BACK AT THE SGC....  
  
Sam, Teal'c and Daniel had gathered in the gateroom fully armed and the General explained," I have not assigned any SG teams to this rescue mission as I believe a smaller force would be able to get in quicker and rescue the Colonel easier!" Sam nodded and warily the remaining members of SG1 went through the gate. Sam was surprised to find no-one waited for them at the gate but she signalled for the other two to be quiet and slowly they made their way towards the village.  
  
Sam crouched down and noticed the villagers seemed to be going about their business and as Teal'c scanned the current villagers he spotted the robed man from before. He nudged Daniel who in turn nudged Sam and she nodded. Teal'c moved off very quietly and a few minutes later he returned with the man.  
  
Sam rammed the nozzle of her gun into his back and demanded," Where is the Colonel?"  
  
The man smirked and Daniel guessed he had been spending time with Jack but he winced as Teal'c hit the man with the end of his staff weapon and asked again," Where is the Colonel?"  
  
The man relented," He is with my Mistress at her palace due east of the village!" Sam nodded, Teal'c grabbed the man and the four of them went towards the east.  
  
IN THE PALACE....  
  
Jack could taste the blood in his mouth from various injuries to his jaw and his wrists were sore and red from where the shackles cut into them. He also assessed he had at least three broken ribs thanks to Hathor's willing men and the pounding in his head confirmed he had a slight concussion. He still meant Hathor's gaze but he flinched slightly as she raised her hand and a familiar glowing orb greeted him. Hathor smiled cruelly as she brought it down onto his head, Jack refused her the pleasure of his screams so he held them in but god it felt like his head was being torn in two.  
  
Suddenly a firing of a staff weapon stopped the torture, Jack dropped to the ground and he swore he could see Teal'c and Sam running towards him but soon the world went black. Daniel watched the palace doors in case her followers decided to appear but he desperately wanted to know how Jack was. Sam dropped down beside Jack and gasped at how badly bruised and bloody he was, Teal'c slung Jack over his shoulder and said," I will take O'Neill!"  
  
Daniel ran back over familiar ground with Sam running shortly after him and then came Teal'c with an unconscious Jack. Daniel cried out as a staff blast barely missed his head but he clung to the DHD desperately and started to punch in the co-ordinates. He twitched as he watched the ring move from one chevron to the next vaguely aware that Sam was opening fire.  
  
Teal'c lay Jack down and started to aid Sam, Jack opened his eyes slowly and groaned but then as he spotted Teal'c he was fully aware. He staggered to his feet and said hoarsely," Give me your gun Daniel!"  
  
Daniel smiled, happy Jack was awake but he handed him his rifle and watched the gate as Jack joined in firing. Daniel shouted," Let's go!" He dove through the gate followed by Teal'c but Sam helped Jack through.  
  
General Hammond watched anxiously as Daniel came barrelling down the ramp followed by Teal'c and much to his relief a slightly bruised but very much alive Colonel came through with the help of Sam. Jack looked to the General and shouted," You miss me Sir?"  
  
THE END   
  
  
  



End file.
